Enrique Rodriguez
Enrique Rodriguez (born September 7, 1955 in Chisec, Guatemala ) is the current Chief of the Los Santos Police Department . Early Life Enrique was born on September 7th 1955 in the small Guatemalan town of Chisec . Shortly after he was born, his mother and father decided that Guatemala was absolutely no place to raise a family, so they immigrated to the state of San Andreas located in the United States of America. Enrique grew up in beautiful house across from Glen Park . As a young boy he attended the Glenn Elementary School and had the normal mix ups a young boy would have, until his fifth year there. It was near the end of fifth grade, May 20th to be exact, when a young black boy held the lunch lady hostage with a 9mm. The boy was demanding she gave him a larger helping of meatloaf, and threatened to hurt her if she didn't do so. Enrique was scarred for life from this singular incident and lived in constant fear of loosing his life while at school. This fear drove him to skip nearly a month worth of school in the sixth grade. At this point Enrique was attending Everett Middle School. The principal at Everett talked with Enrique and his parents personally about the troubles, expressing that Enrique was one of the top students in the school, yet had the worst attendance record. The principal worked out a solution with Enrique - he promised that security would be stepped up at the school, and in return Enrique could not miss any more days of class. What Enrique didn't know is that security was already going to be increased no matter if he agreed or not. Enrique continued through all of Middle School and most of High School without any further catastrophies until his senior year. The brother of the black boy who held up the lunch lady came to school with a fully loaded AK-47 and killed his entire social studies class, and then took his own life. Enrique was across the hall when the slaughter took place. It was that moment when Enrique decided he would attend the Los Santos Police Academy immediatley after he graduated in 1973. Career Police Academy After Enrique graduated from High School, he attended the Los Santos Police Academy . While in the academy Enrique found that police 'work' didn't seem like work at all. The academy seemed like a vacation to him, even though he was worked ragged every day during physical training. He graduated at the top of the class in 1977. In addition to his police certification, he graduated with a degree in criminal justice and criminal psychology. He also attended the 2 year Los Santos Tech College to gain a degree in business management. One week after he graduated from the academy Enrique landed a job with the Los Santos Police Department . Early LSPD career Enrique started at the bottom of the command chain in the LSPD, despite all his hard work and many degrees. At first, he was fustrated, but he grew to forget about his rank when he hit the beat. Patrolling Los Santos was just as Enrique had imagined it would be, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Although he was involved in many incidents, there are a few notable ones that changed his life forever. Docks Yakuza Shootout Early March 1978, Enriques first full year on the job, there is a large bust planned on one of the Yakuza storage bays on the docks. Enrique is picked to be one of the officers involved in this raid and is tasked to act as a 'sentury'. Just as the SWAT unit breaches the unit, a squad of black sedans squeel into the area and Yakuza mafia members jump out and take aim at the officers. Shots began to errupt from both sides immediately. Enrique was hit twice in the cross fire as he dove for cover, one bullet hitting his right leg, the other just grazing his left cheek. This is the first time Enrique had been shot, and caused permanent scaring. This event is one that Enrique has remembered since, and he often uses this operation as a reference in his conversations. Suicide Bombing of SAN News On April 1st 1980, Enrique along with multiple other officers were dispatched to a 911 call from the SAN News station regarding a bombing threat. When they arrived, they found that the bombing threat was actually a suicide bomber. Enrique's patrol partner and long time friend Sam Blackburn was the first officer to enter the building, followed by Enrique himself. Sam entered the room where the bomber was just as the trigger was tripped accidentally by static electricity. Sam was killed in the explosion and Enrique was knocked unconcious by flying debris. It took Enrique two weeks to recover fully from his injuries, but it took him much longer to recover from the loss of his best friend. Promotion to Lieutenant Enriques first high command job started on November 8th, 1989. This is when Enrique was first exposed to how much corruption was existant in the LSPD. Enrique, along with a few other HC members, created a new group in the LSPD that focused on eliminating corruption and began operations early 1992. Purge of Corrupt Police Chief Early 1993 the Chief of Police was investigated by the Internal Affairs Group and discharged from the LSPD for aiding drug cartels in their distribution of drugs and arms in exchange for a heavy 'tax'. The Deputy Chief was put in command of the LSPD until 1995. Enrique ran for Chief of Police elections after the Deputy Chief retired in 1995, and finally won the election in 1999. 1999-2000 As Enrique took office in 1999, he promised to continue the crackdown on corruption inside the LSPD, with aid of his new Deputy Chief Brian Beaty. One of the first things he did in office was increase funding to the Internal Affairs Group, and began to bring the LSPD up to date in technology using laptops in cruisers, upgrading officer's firearms with latest technology, and other technological upgrades. Enrique was also the first Chief of Police to work on improving public relations and the departments image with the public, and increased the funding to the PIB.